


Kiss and Make Up || Renga

by galaxymiin



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Comforting, Crying, Cute, Fighting, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Langa - Freeform, M/M, Making Up, Promises, falling, langa's mom is supportive, reki - Freeform, reki is upset, skate park, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: Langa is getting tired of the fight between him and Reki and decides to talk it out with him.
Relationships: Reki/Langa, Renga - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 334





	Kiss and Make Up || Renga

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i wish for them to make up >:( them making up would be good though, instead of them just ignoring the problem .-.

It had almost been 3 days since Reki had last broken down and yelled at Langa. It had been the longest 3 days of their lives. Langa hated that he didn’t know what was happening between the two, and it scared him, a lot. He had never seen Reki so depressed-like before, since he was usually cheerful, happy, and almost like the human embodiment of the sun. But the Reki he saw 3 days ago was totally different as if that side of him was being hidden from Langa since they started being friends. 

Something inside of Langa was telling him to go talk to Reki and find out what was wrong but he wasn’t sure if Reki would actually tell him. 

Langa didn’t want to force him to talk about what was bothering him, and he couldn’t help but blame himself for not understanding what Reki is going through. He wasn’t great at understanding feelings, especially not when they’re sad feelings from his normally-happy best friend. 

Langa sighed heavily, laying his head on his palm as he looked down at his sketchbook, biting his bottom lip as he was trying to decide what the best thing to do was. He  hummed softly, dragging his pencil across the thick, white pages of his sketchbook, making light marks. At first, he didn’t realize what he was drawing until he finally realized.  He was drawing Reki. He smiled softly looking down at the paper, admiring his drawing of his best friend. 

Or that’s what Langa wanted to consider him. But, it hurt. 

Langa isn’t great at feelings, not his own, and definitely not others. He hated that part of himself, he really did. He didn’t want others to think that he doesn’t care about their feelings but sometimes, that’s what it might seem like. 

He laid his pencil down on his paper, looking at his drawing one more time before standing up quickly, the chair beneath him sliding away from him. He didn’t bother to push the chair back in. Instead, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before leaving his room. 

He pushed his bedroom door open and walked out, passing his mom in the kitchen. “Langa? You’re heading out this late?” His mother asked. He looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearly 9 PM and he hadn’t realized how late it was. 

“Um...yeah, I’m taking your advice. I’m going to go talk it out and make up,” Langa said softly. His mother quickly turned around, a small smile on her lips. 

“Good. I’m glad,” she said softly, putting away a couple of plates. “Come back with a smile on your face, okay?”

“I’ll try, thanks, mom.”

Langa hopped on his motorcycle, putting his helmet on as he started to drive down the road towards Reki’s home. He could feel the anxiety rise as he got closer to his house. He’d never talked out problems like that before —mainly because he didn’t really have friends to create problems with. 

Without realizing it, he had been outside Reki’s house. He stopped his bike, putting the stand down as he stood up, looking at the house in front of him.

He had no idea what he was going to say to Reki. Normally, he would’ve planned out whole conversations in his head in order to prepare himself, but he felt as if he didn’t have time to wait. 

He got off his bike, leaving it on the side of the road as he walked up to his house, noticing that Reki’s bedroom window was open. He hoped that meant he was home and not that he left his house through the window—which is also very possible. 

Langa knocked on the door, waiting for a response—which thankfully didn’t take too long, except it was his mom answering the door, telling him that Reki wasn’t home. 

He felt the anxiety rush through his veins but thanked his mother, nonetheless. He quickly ran back to his bike, starting it up and driving down towards the skate park that he and Reki practiced at often. It was surprisingly empty at night, which is why they liked it. It gave them time to practice in private, only one other person there to laugh at you when you fall. The quiet sound of the night was Langa’s favorite. It was quiet, but it made Reki’s voice and laugh louder. It was the only thing he heard, and he loved that.

Langa drove a bit faster, hoping to get to the skate park quickly. He assumed Reki would be here since he couldn’t think of any other places that he could be.

He parked his bike to the side, leaving his helmet on the seat as he quickly walked through the park, going to their usual spot. 

In the distance, he could hear the sound of skateboard wheels scratching across the pavement, instantly knowing it was Reki. He let would a big sigh of relief as he stood far away, admiring him. 

Reki wasn’t wearing his headband, which was strange. It was odd seeing his hair down and over his eyes fully like that. His headband usually kept most of his hair back except for the few pieces he had laying under it. 

He watched as Reki was practicing, trying to do some jumps but fell a couple of times. He could tell that there was something bad on his mind because Reki rarely fell from simple jumps.

Reki sat on the ground after pushing himself up from his fall. It was obvious that he was thinking of something by the way he looked down at the ground for such a long period of time. 

Langa gulped, taking a deep breath as he slowly walked towards where Reki sat, walking quiet enough that he couldn’t be heard. He stood behind Reki, gently bending down to the ground as he reached his arms out, wrapping them around Reki as he back-hugged him. He felt the body jump in his arms, surprised by the sudden contact. 

“I’m sorry, Reki. Please don’t ignore me anymore.”

Langa laid his head on Reki’s back, feeling his tense shoulders instantly fall, relaxing his body. 

“I’m sorry I broke our promise. I won’t ever do it again, just please talk to me.”

Langa wrapped an arm across the boy’s chest and the other around his waist, holding him as close as possible, too scared to let him go, in fear that Reki would get up and leave.

“Langa...stop apologizing,” Reki muttered, his voice raspy and brittle, sounding like he had been crying prior to Langa’s arrival.

“How could I not apologize in this situation…?”

“Because it’s not your fault. Nothing is your fault,” he replied, taking a deep breath. “I was just...scared. I’m scared that you’ll leave me behind as most others do.”

Langa hummed and slowly unwrapped his arms from the boy. He walked around the boy sitting on the ground, sitting in front of him this time. 

From close up, you could see his swollen eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and chapped lips.

“Reki, I am never going to leave you. I came all this way to talk to you. To get you to talk to me again. I spoke to my mother about my concerns. I literally came out to her and told her how terrified I am about losing you. So, please, believe me when I say I won’t ever leave you behind,” Langa blurted out, not realizing what he accidentally admitted to but secretly hoped that Reki wouldn’t catch it. 

There was silence between the two as Reki sniffled softly, trying to keep his tears back. “You’re just...so much better than me. To everyone, I’m just the lame red-headed kid who follows Snow around. I don’t want to be seen like that, I don’t want you to think of me as others do,” Reki mumbled quietly, putting his hands together as he twiddled his thumbs.   


“You’re not what others say. Ignore what they say. They don’t know you as I do. You taught me how to skateboard, you made me happy for once, I haven’t been happy in  _ years _ . You’re what I look forward to, every single day. Without you, there would be no Snow, to begin with,” Langa spoke clearly, trying his hardest to speak about what was on his mind, hoping he wouldn’t say anything bad. “When I skate, I feel happy. Incredibly happy. Or...that’s what I thought.”

Reki instantly looked up, locking eyes with him. The tears were spreading in his eyes, waiting to fall.

“I only have fun when you’re there. You are what makes skating fun. You sharing an interest with me is the happiest feeling, and when you’re not beside me, not cheering me on, not teaching me what to do, and not having fun sharing what you love, then what’s the point?” 

The silence of the night flooded into their ears as they looked at one another, the only source of light being the park light nearby. 

“Your promise. It’s more than just not going against Adam, correct?”

Reki slowly nodded his head, looking back down at the pavement beneath him. “It’s to not be left behind…” 

Langa quickly moved forward, sitting in front of Reki, their legs touching, not even an inch apart. Langa placed his finger under Reki’s chin, lifting his head so that Reki would look at him. 

“Our promise is for me not to leave you behind,” Langa repeated, looking into Reki’s shiny eyes. “This promise works both ways, right? I won’t leave you behind, but that means you can’t leave me behind either. Our shared loving for skating is infinite, and I want to continue skating with you for eternity. So...will you please skate with me again?”

Reki’s bottom lip trembled as the tears quickly escaped from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks but he still nodded his head instantly. 

Langa felt the anxiety quickly wash away when Reki finally nodded. He felt the three days’ worth of worry leave his body, instantly feeling better. 

Before Langa could realize it, Reki had thrown himself forward, tackling him to the hard paved ground. He grunted, feeling his back hit the ground but wrapped his arm around Reki, who lid his whole body on top of him. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing the boy’s back with his other hand, trying to calm him down. 

Reki took deep breaths, trying to control his crying as he hid his face in the crook of Langa’s neck. “I’m so sorry for all of this...let’s go back to how we were before. I missed you more than you could ever think,” Reki mumbled quietly.

“Of course. I missed you too,” he replied, a small grin on his lips. He felt so relieved that they could go back to being friends, that he could see Reki happy again.

“Hey, Langa…?” Reki said softly, his tone sounding more like it used to. 

“Mhm?” 

“Can you tell me how you came out to your mom when talking about _me_ ,” Reki said, pushing himself up with his arms so that he could look down at Langa. 

_ Fuck.  _ He was hoping that Reki wouldn’t have paid attention to that part. 

“I—uh,” Langa tried to come up with some lame excuse that Reki would believe but he couldn’t come up with anything.

“May I just show you instead?” Langa asked softly, looking up at Reki. He smiled when seeing the expression on Reki’s face changed to a confused one.

“Huh? How—”

Langa reached up, sliding his hands back to hold the back of Reki’s head as he pulled him close. The shock in the boy’s eyes grew at what was happening. 

It all happened quickly. Langa pulled him in close, pressing his lips against Reki’s. He held the back of his head, letting the boy’s hair slide between his fingers. The kiss was slow and sweet, and a bit uncoordinated due to both of their inexperience with kissing.

Reki was the first to pull away, looking down at Langa with big, shocked eyes, seeming to be at a loss of words. 

“Does that answer your question?” Langa asked, brushing his thumb across Reki’s cheek, and saw the bright pink quickly spread across his cheeks—even when it was dark. Langa gasped at that sight. “Did I make you blush!?” He said happily, feeling the warmth of his cheeks against his cold hands.

“Wha—no! No, I’m not blushing,” Reki said and tried to hide his face as best as possible but no matter how he hid, Langa was still able to see the red color across his cheeks, nearly matching the shade of his hair. 

“Reki, your face is that same color as your hair right now.”

“Shut up! It’s not,” he muttered and pulled back, sitting up and sitting back on Langa, crossing his arms over his chest. “Come here…” Reki whispered quietly.

Although Langa heard him, he asked him to repeat himself, causing Reki to become even more flustered. 

“You idiot. I said, come here,” he said, holding his arms out and waited for Langa to sit up.

He listened, pushing himself up and sat up, looking at the boy in his lap. “I want to be the one who kisses for the second time.”

Reki leaned in, wrapping his arms around Langa’s neck, and crashed his lips onto to other boy’s lips. Of course, it was messy but neither of them cared how many times they will fail to kiss one another properly, as long as they have each other, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you liked it <3


End file.
